Infinite Stratos : Overdrive
by UltraRider
Summary: Jonathan Joestar, is the second IS male pilot from England. He enters the IS Academy to become a great IS pilot for his family sake. With his personal IS that created by the creator of IS itself and scientist of Spedwagon Foundation, he is ready to enter his bizarre journey. (Warning : AU, a little bit OOC)
1. The Second IS Male Pilot

**Hello everyone. This is a new project of mine, I don't know that I want to continue this or not because it's an experiment project. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is owned by Hirohiko Araki / Shueisha**

**Infinite Stratos is owned by Izuru Yumizuru / Media Factory**

"So, this is the IS Academy, huh?"

A blue haired young man with muscular body, and weight at 195cm, standing in the front of IS Academy gate. He wearing IS academy's school uniform for man. Yes, he is the second IS male pilot.

IS or Infinite Stratos is a multi form suit use for military, warfare, and for sports. The IS academy is the only organization which offers IS pilot training. Students from all parts of the world gather here, to learn how to become a pilot of an IS. All the youths from different parts of the world are working hard to improve on their skills. Notes, only females are able to pilot IS and only one male in the world who can pilot an IS. The representative from Japan, his name is Orimura Ichika. The second male who can pilot an IS appeared not long after that.

"Huff, I'm officially a second IS male pilot now." The man said as he walked to the gate. "Right, I'll do it with my best, for the sake of my prideful family's name."

This is the story of the second male in the world that able to use IS's, the tales of Jonathan Joestar!

* * *

**Infinite Stratos : Overdrive**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Second IS Male Pilot.**

"Did you hear? There is a rumor that our class will have another transfer student."

"I know that too. I hear it's a male student."

"Eeeh? So it's a second male that can use IS?"

The girls in Class 1-1 are gossiping about a rumor of new transfer student. Orimura Ichika, the first male who can pilot an IS, watching at the girls with questioning looks.

"I wonder what exactly everyone is talking about." Ichika said to his two friends, the girl with long black hair in ponytail, Shinonono Houki, and the English girl with long blonde hair, Cecilia Alcott.

"Well, I don't have idea, either." Houki replied.

"I hear is the rumor of new transfer student who will come to our class." Cecilia added.

"A new transfer student?" Ichika ask but he's interfered when the home room teacher, Orimura Chifuyu, who is Ichika's big sister, and the former strongest IS pilot, entering the class. Behind her, there is a sub-home room teacher, she had glasses and short green hair, her name is Maya Yamada.

"Get seated, we're starting homeroom." Chifuyu said as the students began to sit on their own chair.

"We have a transfer student today." Maya said as she looked at the figure behind the classroom door. "Please come in."

A young man with muscular body walks entering the class. The entire class looked at the young man with surprised looks, especially Ichika, because he met another male IS pilot besides him.

"Please introduce yourself." Maya said again.

"My name is Jonathan Joestar, from England." The young man introduced himself. "You can call me Jojo, nice to meet you."

"KYAAA!" The girls in class, except Houki and Cecilia, screaming hysterically. Jonathan Joestar or Jojo looking at them with confuse.

"It's a boy! Another one! The rumor it's true!"

"I love this class!"

"He's the gentleman type! The type that would defends the honor of lady in need!"

"Stop making noise, silence!" Chifuyu yelled. The class then stopped and quiet. "Jonathan Joestar, please sit wherever you like."

"Yes, ma'am." Jojo replied. He walks to the empty seat in the back part of the class. The study session is continued in peace. Well, not exactly in peace as the girls in the class looking at Jojo with excited expression and lust. Jojo sweat dropped, he sigh. "Yare Yare Da."

…

"It's that guy, he's the second male who able to operate IS."

"I hear he is recommended by Speedwagon Foundation and Shinonono Tabane, the creator of IS."

"eeh? By Speedwagon Foundation and the creator of IS itself? This guy must be strong."

"You want to talk with him?"

"I'll go first!"

"Hey, wait! Are you trying to get an unfair handicap?"

Jojo face palmed. The bell already rang, but he can go to cafeteria because the classroom door is blocked with many girls from other class. "How can I get out from this situation…"

Then Jojo noticed the three figures standing in front of him, it's Ichika, Houki, and Cecilia.

"Hey. Want to hang out with us?" Ichika asked with smile.

Jojo smiling back. "Sure."

…

Jojo and his new friends are in the rooftop of academy. Jojo sighed relieved because he can pass the crowd of girls with a help of his new friends. The truth is Jojo a little bit happy, knowing he's popular among cute girls. But he can't stand with their lust, and as a gentlemen, he can't do rude thing to them. He looked at his new friends. "Thank you for saving me. I owe you."

"Ahaha. Don't mention it." Ichika said while rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Orimura Ichika, call me Ichika, nice to meet you." He said as he offered hand.

Jojo already know him from the news, and he knew that he is Orimura Chifuyu's little brother. "My name is Jonathan Joestar. Call me Jojo, nice to meet you too." Jojo said as he reached and shook hands with Ichika. Then he looked at Houki."And you must be Miss Tabane's little sister, Shinonono Houki, Isn't it?"

Houki's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"She is the one who taught me about IS and she always talks about you a lot. Mister Speedwagon introduced me to her." Jojo replied.

Cecilia felt a bit surprised when hearing the name of the founder of Speedwagon Foundation. "Mister Speedwagon, You mean Robert E.O. Speedwagon, the founder of Speedwagon foundation?" Cecilia asked with mild shout, make the others turns their head on her. "Ahem, forgive me for my impudent. My name is Cecilia Alcott, the representative from England same like you."

"Jonathan Joestar, call me Jojo. It's nice to meet the representative from the same state." Jojo replied in smile. "Mister Speedwagon is a close friend of mine and my family. My family knew him before he create the Speedwagon foundation."

"How you can operate an IS? Ichika asked. Referring that only female can operate an IS and he was the only male who can operate it.

"When I and Mister Speedwagon visited Miss Tabane in her lab, I accidentally touch her new IS experiment, and turned it on. The IS reacted with my touch." Jojo replied. "Then Miss Tabane noticed that. She said that her new experiment is compatible with me and asked me to help her in her new experiment."

"So you have a Personal IS that created by the creator of IS itself?" Cecilia asked and Jojo respond it with nod. "Mister Joestar, I want to-"

"Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong…" Cecilia interrupted with the school's bell.

"The bell rang. We should go back now." Ichika said as he began to walked leave the rooftop. Jojo, Houki, and Cecilia followed him.

Cecilia looked at Jojo for a moment before leaving the rooftop. She looked at Jojo with doubt expression. In her tought, she doubts that Jojo is not capable enough for become an England representative like her.

…

"Are there any question yet?" Maya said to the students. It's near the end of course time of this day. Jojo raised his hand. "Yes, Jonathan-kun?"

Many students looked at Jojo and Maya's conversation with astonished look. They start gossiping each other in whisper.

"Jojo is so smart, isn't he?"

"I heard that before enter the IS academy, he studies in Hugh Hudson academy."

"It's that true?"

Every girls except Houki and Cecilia still mumbling each other and it's getting louder. Cecilia still looking at Jojo with un amused expression.

"Silence! All of you!" Chifuyu yelled. The students stopped talking. "Because of the request from Cecilia Olcott, we will held a mock battle between Jonathan Joestar and Cecilia Olcott next week in arena 03." The class became noisy after hearing Chifuyu's announcement, while Jojo still calm. Cecilia walked to the Jojo's seat.

"Mister Joestar, the reason I request this battle, because I want to know that are you capable enough to become an England representative like me." Cecilia said to Jojo."I hope you're not dissapoint me and United Kingdom."

Jojo only smiling hearing that. "May the best pilot win."

Chifuyu looked at Jojo and Cecilia with smirk. _"Show them the power of Hamon tech, Jonathan Joestar."_

End of Chapter 1

**So, Do you like it? or hate it? I know this crossover it's weird, but I want to do an experiment with this. And I still confuse to what Speedwagon I use, the young one or the old one. I hope you like it, don't forget to review and give a feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	2. DIOOOOO

Sorry, my profile was hacked. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Chapter 2 will take a while. Again, I'm sorry.

-UltraRider


End file.
